It wasn't supposed to go like this
by Necobuddies
Summary: What was supposed to be a on enight stand turned into something much more. Not that cloud was complaining


The music was pounding around him, he loved it the feel of the beet the gyrating bodys of the other people at the club. He loved all of it. Cloud would often get so lost in it that he would be out until the sun came up sometimes. Cloud felt that tonight was going to be one of those nights, especially if the man that he was dancing with continued his grinding.

Cloud turned around and wrapped his arms around the man's neck joining in the grinding, Cloud looked up into the man's glowing green eyes and smiled before leaning forward and placing kisses and nips on the taller man's neck and collar bone. Cloud felt the rumble of the other man's groan.

"I have a place nearby if you would like to join me." The taller man said.

Cloud simply nodded his head and allowed the other man to drag him out of the building. Once out in the cool night air Cloud took in a refreshing breath then resumed following the other man to his car. This wasn't the first time that Cloud had gone home with a random stranger and it probably wouldn't be the last.

Cloud took in the other man that was now driving them to his place and marveled at his beauty. He had long silver hair that was pulled into a ponytail that ran all the way down to the seat and some of it pooled there. Cloud had already been enamoured with the mans bright green eyes but seeing them outside of the dimly lit club and flashing lights Cloud could see that his pupils were slitted, almost like a cats.

"So if you don't mind me asking, before I bring a stranger into my apartment. What is your name." The silverette asked. His eyes only leaving the road for a moment to give Cloud a small smirk.

"Sky." Cloud lied easily. It wasn't the first time he had used that name and it wasn't far from the truth. "And who's name should I be calling out tonight." Cloud flirted back.

"You're a little firecracker aren't you?" the man said with a wolfish grin. "Seth."

Cloud knew that the man was lying which meant that this wasn't his first time either. Cloud wiggled slightly, anticipation getting the better of him. Rather suddenly Seth pulled into an apartment complex and parked in one of the first parking spaces. Cloud's heart speed up a fraction but now with excitement.

"You weren't kidding about being close by." Cloud half giggled.

"It is rather convenient." Seth said as he turned off the car and opened his door.

Cloud was about to exit the car but the taller man moved fast. He was around to Cloud's side of the door and had the door opened just as Cloud undid his seat belt. Cloud smiled and started stepping out and was slightly surprised to see a hand being offered to him. Slightly shocked Cloud took the offered hand and stepped out of the car. Cloud felt a blush creeping up his neck and across his face, no one had been this kind and gentle to him ever.

"Thanks." Cloud mumbled.

"You're welcome." Seth said with a bow.

Cloud was fully blushing now and looked down at his feet as he followed Seth into his apartment still holding his hand. Cloud was used to the one night stands but he was more used to people wanting a quick fuck no matter how rough it got, but this, this was strange. Cloud felt like a blushing virgin all over again, he had lost most of his confidence and was second guessing himself.

 _What if he's some kind of psycho? Or an ax murderer? Maybe he's into some really kinky shit and wants to make me his new bitch?_

Cloud shook his head and looked up at the taller man as he was lead through the lobby of the complex and was enamored by his beauty, unfortunately it was short lived when a group of people began stepping off of an elevator and several of them let out a gasp and stopped in their tracks.

A woman in a bright red dress marched up to them and grabbed the arm that was currently attached to Clouds via their hands. The woman yanked Seth's arm breaking his hold on Cloud's hand making Seth turn and look at the woman.

"There you are Sephy baby where have you been!" She exclaimed trying to pull the much taller man into a hug but Seth was pushing her away with a dark look on his face.

"Scarlet I've told you before to leave me alone especially when I have company." Seth said as he managed to pull his arm from the pouting woman.

"Oh come now why are you messing around with some whore when you could be with me, at least you know where I've been." Scarlett said sending a disgusted glance at Cloud.

"Because he isn't some whore, and honestly I'd rather be with anyone other than you." Seth said as he grabbed Cloud's hand again and pulled him into the waiting elevator.

Cloud looked at Seth with shocked eye's as the elevator door closed on a very angry looking woman. Cloud looked away and let out a small sigh that he hadn't realized he had been holding and shifted his feet awkwardly. Cloud could feel the tension rolling off of the other man in waves and it was starting to make him uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry about her I was hoping to avoid her tonight but it seems that she always manages to show up like she's just waiting for me to get back." Seth let out a small sigh. "Are you alright?" He asked as he turned and faced Cloud.

Cloud simply nodded, he wasn't sure whether or not if he could trust himself to speak yet. Seth pulled him into a hug surprising Cloud, Cloud relaxed and wrapped his arms around Seth. It felt nice, he hadn't really gotten any kind of affection from anyone in a while and something as simple as a hug had calmed Cloud down significantly.

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Seht let go and gently pulled Cloud along the hallway, It took Cloud a second to realize there there were only two doors on this floor and they were right across from each other. Cloud wondered, as Seth pulled his keys from his pocket and unlocked one of the doors, just how much this man was worth. Sure the apartment complex had looked rather expensive but he wasn't expecting this.

The apartment, if one could call it that, washuge to say the least. From what Cloud could see, the apartment ran the entire length of the floor they were on and to top it off there were even stairs to a second floor. Cloud stood in awe looking at the apartment as Seth bent down to undo the knee high boots that he had been wearing.

Cloud snapped out of his staring when Seth cleared his throat. He looked at the amused look on Seth's face as he felt heat flushi his face in embarrassment that he had been caught staring. Cloud quickly leaned down and undid his own boots, they weren't quite as tall as Seth but they were not a normal length either.

"Would you like a drink?" Seth asked as he began walking further into the apartment.

"Ah sure." Cloud said although he wasn't sure if Seht had heard him or not as he had hardly heard himself.

Cloud walked further into the apartment feeling rather out of place. He really did kind of feel like a whore aside from the getting paid for it. Here he was dressed in skin tight leather pants and a black shirt that was cut up on one side to reveal Cloud's hip and part of his abs, and he was standing in this classy expensive apartment that even in his wildest dreams could never afford. Seth came back from a different part of the apartment holding two steaming mugs.

"You okay?' Seth asked as he handed Cloud one of the steaming cups.

"Yeah just a little shocked is all. I'm not used to all of this." Cloud said looking around the apartment. Seth smiled and reached for Clouds unoccupied hand and pulled him towards what Cloud assumed was the living room.

"Are you still interested in doing things tonight, if not you can stay here for a while sober up some more and I can take you home." Seth said rather calmly as he sat them down on the couch.

"At the moment no, but I might be inclined to if you can change my mind." Cloud said as he sat down as well giving Seth a small smile as he took a small sip of his... Was he given tea?

"Oh really." Seth said making his voice an octave lower.

"But first..." Cloud said setting his cup down. "What is your actual name?" Cloud asked as he leaned back against the couch.

"Will you tell me yours?" Seth asked.

"We starting a game of you show me yours I'll show you mine?" Cloud said with a very suggestive tone.

"If you'd like." Seth said as he set down his own cup of tea.

"I asked first." Cloud said with a smug grin.

"Alright... MY name is really Sephiroth, some people call me Seph so normally when I randomly hook up with people I use the closest thing." Sephiroth said.

"Is that why that woman down stairs called you Sephy?" Cloud asked.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Yes, a few people do, unfortunately she is one of them. Now it's your turn **Sky** what is your real name?"

"Cloud." he said with a smile.

"Now I feel like your just yanking my chain." Sephiroth said with a frown.

"I'm a hundred percent serious!" Cloud said sounding offended.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend. It's just not what I was expecting." Sephiroth said gently as he reached forward and placed a gentle hand on Cloud's cheek. "It's actually rather befitting... Cloud." Sephiroth said his name with such gentleness that Cloud was rather taken aback and the blush was returning to his face.

"I agree... Sephiroth." Cloud said quietly his eye's unable to meet the other mans.

Cloud was needless to say surprised when Sephiroth leaned forward and place a light kiss on Clouds lips. Cloud looked at the other man in surprise but when Sephiroth leaned in to do it again Cloud was prepared and grabbed the back of Sephiroth's head and deepened the kiss causing the other man to man to moan deeply.

The kiss continued until they had to seperate for air. Both of them were left gasping and slightly flushed and smiles on their faces. Cloud felt a shudder of desire run through him and with it his lost confidence. Cloud grinned and attacked the other man causing Sephiroth to let out a surprised squeak sound. Cloud ignored it though in favor of kissing the other man.

Cloud felt arms wrap around him and let out a soft moan of appreciation and pressed himself against the other man so that they were flat against each others chests. Sephiroth let out a growl and pulled away from Cloud and gently pushed the smaller man away. Cloud gave the taller man an odd look as Sephiroth stood up. What he wasn't expecting was the other man to suddenly lean down and pick Cloud up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" Cloud asked suddenly feeling rather panicked.

"Don't worry I'm not going to drop you Cloud." Sephiroth said as he held Cloud that much tighter.

Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck and held on for dear life. Cloud wasn't a fan of heights so being carried in the arms of a man who had to be nearly seven feet tall made Cloud rather uncomfortable.

"Please put me down." Cloud whimpered.

"It's just a few more feet I wont drop you just trust me a little." Sephiroth whispered in his ear.

Cloud squeezed his arms a little tighter and closed his eyes. He felt panic as Sephiroth started leaning forward and cloud clung tighter nearly choking the other man. Sephiroth gave a soft chuckle as he sat Cloud down on the bed and he laid down next to Cloud.

Cloud opened his eyes and looked at Sephiroth who was gazing at Cloud with gently. Cloud smiled his anxiety from being carried gone and replaced by a warm bubbly feeling. Sephiroth shifted his body so that he was hovering over Cloud. Cloud looked up at him with mischievous eyes. Cloud reached his arms up and wrapped them around Sephiroth's neck and tangled his fingers in Sephiroth's hair.

Sephiroth leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Clouds lips, but Cloud pulled at the silver locks and deepened the kiss again. Sephiroth growled against his lips, and nipped at Clouds bottom lip making the smaller man gasp. The opening allowed for Sephiroth to invade Clouds mouth with his tongue. Cloud shivered and moaned giving off a submissive air, but he used his own tongue to battle against Sephiroth's. The kiss was making both of them hot and bothered, but Sephiroth detached from Clouds lips only to reattach to his neck. Cloud groand and wiggled as Sephiroth kissed bit and sucked on the left side of his neck. Sephiroth nibbled on Clouds jaw for a moment making Cloud shiver and jerk with want.

Cloud grew daring as he slid his hands under Sephiroth's shirt searching for the warm flesh that was hidden beneath. Sephiroth gave a particularly hard bite to Cloud collarbone when Clouds fingers grazed Sephiroth's nipples. Cloud gasped and did it again hoping to get the same reaction from the larger man. Sephiroth obliged but this time it was the soft flesh of his neck. Cloud let out a soft hiss but Sephiroth didn't seem to care as he continued nipping and sucking at the now rather tender and sensitive area right above his jugular.

Cloud was panting and moaning but he still had a goal in mind and managed to get Sephiroth to lif off of hi for a moment, just long enough to get the offending material of Sephiroth's shirt off. Cloud smiled and took in the broad expanse that was Sephiroth's chest. He very much liked what he saw. Sephiroth chuckled then reached for Cloud's own shirt and pulled it up. Cloud had to lean up slightly to get the skin tight shirt off.

Sephiroth gave another soft growl as he began kissing his way down Cloud's chest . He stopped at one of Clouds nipples and gave it a genital flick with his tongue before sucking the small bit of flesh into his mouth. Cloud sighed and moaned as he retangled his finger into Sephiroth hair pulling it just enough to make the other man moan. Sephiroth quickly switched to the other nipple giving it the same treatment as the first. Cloud was breathing rather heavily at this point and making small whimpering noises.

"God I want you so badly right now." Cloud moaned.

Sephiroth released Clouds nipple with a wet pop and smiled up at the smaller man. "Soon Cloud."

Cloud shivered at the dark sultry way that Sephiroth said his name. Cloud wanted him now but he also didn't want Sephiroth to stop that wicked tongue of his from doing what it was doing to him. Sephiroth started moving lower his lips and tongue never leaving the sensitive flesh as he moved. Cloud moaned and whimpered as Sephiroth began niping and sucking at Cloud's hip bones and the soft spots right above his pelvis.

"Seph, please!" Cloud whimpered.

Sephiroth just gave another soft chuckle before he undid the button on Cloud's pants as well as pulling down the zipper. Sephiroth lifted his head and gave cloud a small smile before he began pulling off the rather tight pants slowly but surely. Cloud wiggled a bit trying to help. He almost wished that he hadn't worn such tight pants now because this just made things take that much longer.

Once the stupid pants were off Sephiroth was right back on top of Cloud. Cloud groaned at the feel of Sephiroth's leather pants rubbing against the bair flesh of his legs. Sephiroth in the meantime slid further down Clouds body and lifted on of Clouds legs and began nipping and kissing at the sensitive flesh there. Sephiroth kissed further and further up Clouds leg until he was right next to Clouds very obvious erection. Glancing up at Cloud again Sephiroth flicked his tongue across the head of clouds erection.

Cloud threw his head back in pleasure, he wasn't sure the last time all of this had felt so intense, but it was most certainly a wonderful feeling. Cloud looked back down at Sephiroth who was still looking at him with lust filled eyes. Cloud watched as Sephiroth slowly took Cloud into his mouth. Clouds mouth fell open as the warm wet cavern of Sephiroth's mouth engulfed him. Sephiroth got about half way down before he wrapped his mouth around the engorged member. Cloud head fell back again and a long moan left his mouth as Sephiroth bagan to suck and lick at him. It seemed that each time Sephiroth went down he took more and more of Cloud into his mouth until Cloud hit the back of Sephiroth's throat.

Cloud half expected the other man to gaga bit but he didn't he just swallowed around Clouds member nearly causing the smaller man to lose it right there. Cloud reached down to tangle his fingers in the other man's hair but was stopped by a hand grabbing his own and entwining their fingers. Cloud held on to that hand for dear life as Sephiroth began picking up the pace nearly taking the entirety of Cloud into his mouth and down his throat.

"Se-Seph! Gah! * pant, pant * If you, nnnnnn, if you don't stop I'm gonna!" Cloud managed to moan out.

Sephiroth just looked up at him with expectant eyes, and that was enough. Cloud came with a shout his whole body convulsing he thrust up into the hot cavern of Sephiroth's mouth. Sephiroth sucked and licked at Clouds dwindling erection until Cloud was just giving small shudders under him. He came off of Cloud dick with wet pop making Cloud groan.

Cloud lay there panting and gasping for a moment his body still giving the occasional shudder. Sephiroth gave a soft chuckle as he leaned up so that they were now face to face once again. Cloud grabbed the back of Sephiroth's head with his free hand and pulled him down for a searing kiss not caring that he could taste himself on the other man's lips.

Sephiroth pulled back panting slightly. "I was a little worried that I had already exhausted you, but I see that isn't the case." Sephiroth said as he looked down at Clouds twitching member.

"What can I say I recover quickly. Especially when I haven't gotten to the final part yet." Cloud said with a groan.

Sephiroth Chuckled. "Very well then. I guess I'll get on with it." Sephiroth said as he reached across the bed for the bedside table and opened the drawer there.

Cloud watched as the man pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. Cloud wiggled in anticipation, he had been wanting this all night since shortly after he had gotten to the club. Cloud watched Sephiroth with lust filled eyes as the other man opened the bottle of lube and pu some onto the palm of his hand before snapping the lid closed and placing it on the bed beside them. Cloud watched with wrapped interest at Sephiroth spread the blue across his finger warming it before the hand disappeared between Clouds legs.

Cloud felt the slick fingers at his entrance and moaned softly. Cloud closed his eyes for a moment as the first finger breached him. When the finger bagan to move inside him Cloud opened his eyes and gazed up at the other man a challenge in his eyes. Sephiroth smiled and took it. He bagan wiggling his finger inside Cloud until he found what he was looking for. Cloud cried out in pleasure as Sephiroth began rubbing at his prostate.

Sephiroth smiled as he stilled his movements long enough to add another finger. In between thrusting his fingers and playing with Clouds prostate he began to scissor his fingers. Cloud was moaning and writhing under Sephiroth again. He was beginning to buck his hips up trying to get more inside of him and increase the friction. Sephiroth obliged and added a third finger. Cloud hissed at the burning sensation but was otherwise more than happy to accept the added appendage.

"Please just fuck me already, i can't take anymore of this!" Cloud all but screamed.

"Very well. But remember you asked for it." Sephiroth said with an evil smirk.

Clouds eyes shot open when Sephiroth removed his fingers and heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down and the shuffling of fabric being moved. He watched as Sephiroth dropped his pants to the floor but he was staring at the monster of a cock staring at him. Cloud wasn't sure if that thing would even fit without tearing him. A secret masochistic part of him hoped that he did but kept going.

"Fuck." Was all Cloud could say.

"If you would like I could prepare you further." Sephiroth said concern lacing his features.

"No, I want you now." Cloud said with a small shake of his head, he wasn't sure how much more teasing he could take.

Sephiroth smiled at him dn lowered himself between the smaller mans legs he leaned forward and started kissing him distracting him from the opening of the condom and the snap of the lube cap again. Cloud groan into the kiss his body tensing slightly as he felt the head of Sephiroth's erection rub against his entrance. Cloud willed his body to relax as Sephiroth began to push in.

The head was fine it burned a little but Sephiroth gave him a moment longer to relax before pushing more of himself in. Cloud groan and wiggled uncomfortably as Sephiroth continued to push in an inch at a time. Sephiroth was about half way in and stopped. He dropped his head to Clouds chest and let out a strained moan. Cloud knew that it was taking a lot of willpower to not just start thrusting in wildly. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck again pulling the bigger man closer to him but also making Sephiroth slide deeper into him. Both men groaned on ein pleasure and the other at the burning in his lower regens.

Sephiroth waited another moment before he slid the rest of the way in. Cloud cried out as sephiroth gave a quick push to the last few inches and rubbed roughly against his prostate. Cloud wanted more now, but Sephiroth wasn't giving it not yet. He waited until Cloud was shifting his hips trying to get Sephiroth to move inside of him.

"Move please." Cloud begged.

Sephiroth found that he liked it when the man under him begged and waited another moment before Cloud said it again only this time sounding more desperate. He pulled out a few inches before thrusting back in with a snap of his hips. Cloud cried out again pulling sephiroth closer to his body making the larger man change his position slightly. Sephiroth slid his own arms under Cloud as he began thrusting slowly. Cloud whimpered and moaned with each thrust.

Sephiroth gently pulled Cloud up so that they were in an upright position but Sephiroth was still thrusting into him. Cloud was practically riding Sephiroth now. Cloud rose and fell with increasing speed and enthusiasm. He was holding onto Sephiroth for dear life. It all felt like to much but he wanted more. Cloud tilted his head down just as Sephiroth tilted his up and they kissed intermittently. Sephiroth laid Cloud down again but kept himself in an upright position, also making Clouds arms drop to either side of his head where he grabbed the pillow and held on for dear life.

Sephiroth began thrusting with more force and viggor driving himself inside Cloud again and again, making the smaller man cry out in pleasure. Cloud was practically screaming with ecstasy. It felt so good and he felt so loved and close to someone. He hadn't felt that with anyone else and it made him want to cry. Cloud reached one of his hands forward toward Sephiroth. He seemed to read what Cloud wanted and intind their fingers again and slowing his pace again as he leaned forward again, trapping Cloud's hand next to his head again.

"Seph... I'm getting close." Cloud whimpered.

"Go ahead, I want to see you shatter under me. I want to follow you and drown in this pleasure. Please Cloud, come for me. I want you to scream my name." Sephiroth whisper in his ear.

That was all it took to push him over the edge. He didn't hear the scream of Sephiroth's name leave his lips as he was hit with wave after wave of unrelenting pleasure. His orgasm was all consuming, his body contracted and he felt himself shatter as he sobbed out his cries for more. Sephiroth quickly followed only adding to the pleasure that Cloud felt. Clouds whole body tensed as the last of his orgasm hit him and spots danced in his vision.

Cloud lay there gasping, covered in sweat and his own fluids. Sephiroth was leaning over him just barely keeping himself up on his shaking arms. He pulled out of Cloud and pulled off the condom tying it and throwing it into the trash bin next to the bed, before he collapsed next to Cloud. Cloud on the other hand hasn't moved yet. He was still gasping and twitching. Worry filled Sephiroth when he saw tears rolling down Clouds cheeks.

Without saying anything Sephiroth grabbed his own shirt from the floor next the the bed and used it to wipe the cooling fluids off of Clouds body before pulling him close. Cloud shook and cried in his arms. Sephiroth had no idea what had happened but held Cloud and shushed him and kissed the top of his head and his wet cheeks.

"Cloud I'm sorry. Did I hurt you? What can I do?" Sephiroth Asked the shaking form.

"No you didn't hurt me. It was perfect. I've never felt like that before." Cloud said between sobs.

Sephiroth suddenly understood. Cloud had never had someone make love to him. He had only ever been used as a quick fuck for the night. Sephiroth held the young man tighter and cardded his fingers through his hair.

"Stay here with me tonight Cloud, I won't let you go if I don't have to." Sephiroth said into the golden spikes.

Cloud nodded his head and let out a soft sigh as he snuggled into Sephiroth and closed his eyes. Sephiroth layed there for a while stroking Clouds back and gently rubbing his head until he himself could no longer keep his eyes open and fell asleep holding the blond.

 **A/N: thinking of making this more than a one-shot let me know what you think I may change it. ^.^**


End file.
